villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geoff Hastings
Geoff Hastings is a serial killer from the series ‘''Scott and Bailey''’ and was first introduced in season 1, episode 1 as a cashier in a local supermarket. He developed a relationship with Janet Scott, an old friend of Veronica Hastings, Geoff’s younger sister. The story Geoff Hastings phoned Janet Scott, because his mother died and he found some books, which contained some articles of his murdered sister. Geoff wanted Janet to see those articles and made an appointment. When Janet arrived at the Fish and chips restaurant, he showed a box, which contained some toys and articles. Janet explained to Geoff that she became a copper, because of what happened to Veronica. She also admits that she saw the man who murdered Veronica. Geoff than told, that he wanted Janet to reopen the case of Veronica to please his mother and Veronica herself. In episode 2, she again meets with Geoff at a local bar. She researched Veronica’s death (With the help of Tom Waltes, a retired policeman) and he found out that the person who was responsible for Veronica’s death, also was responsible for other deaths. She claimed that the murderer is still alive, because another murder took place 2 years ago in Bexhill, victims name, Tracy Dixton and that she was targeted. Geoff reacted confused and listened carefully. Later in the episode, Geoff called Janet, while she was on her own party. He asked her to meet up again for a drink, she agrees and they finished the conversation. During episode 4 of season 1, they meet again in the same pub. Janet informed Geoff that she didn’t found anything new. Right before she could continue, they were interrupted by Andy, which was jealous because he saw Janet with another man. Geoff leaves and the argument continues. At the beginning of episode 5 they found a body wrapped in a beanbag. The victim’s name, Lin Stot, a 46 years old blonde petite woman. The kind of victim this serial killer kills. Rachel immediately noticed that this kill has been made by the serial killer. Half way into the episode, Janet asked to work at home, because she recognized a pattern within 6 kills. Hair colour, body mass and removed body parts. Later, Geoff called again to check if there was some new information. Janet asks Rachel to come along with Janet, because she doesn’t know what to say to him. Later we see, that Andy apologizes to Geoff, for his inappropriate behaviour towards him. Afterwards, Geoff askes Rachel to come in for a cup of tea. She accepts. The next morning we see Rachel searching on the internet for ‘Rallson’s Haulage. A professional transport company. She then contacted the company and asked for someone from the personal department. At the same time, Gill receives crucial information about Lyn, making Lyn Stot a irrevocable victim of the serial killer. Rachel then enters Gills office and claimed to know who the killer is. At the same time, Geoff arrived at Janet’s house for no specific reason. Janet trust him and lets him enter her house. The scene gets back to Rachel, explaining who the killer is and how he was able to enter the houses of his victims. A flashback occurred and you can see the ‘Rallson’s Haulage’ calendar in Geoff’s house. Rachel explained, that he could have been present at every murder that was committed. Making him an inevitable suspect. The scene goes back to Geoff, who stared weirdly at Janet, when she is preparing coffee for Geoff. She closed her laptop and moved it away. Janet wondered how he knew where she lived and he answered, that one of her daughters gave the address. Janet then expressed her thoughts about Rachel. Claiming to be a fantastic copper. Geoff immediately asked if she really is a fantastic copper in a somewhat neurotic nervous way. Janet acknowledged it and the phone rang. Janet answers, only to find out from Rachel that Geoff is the murderer. She made the mistake to mention his name out loud. Geoff reacts and grabs a knife, forcing her to put the phone down. Geoff then cuts Janet, because she threw hot coffee at him. Geoff then claimed that he don’t want to hurt her. A small struggle occurred. Geoff cuts Janet fatally in the stomach. Leaving her to die. The police arrived and they brought her to the hospital. Where she rehabilitated completely and with Geoff already been taking into custody. In season 2, Janet needs to interview Geoff for more information regarding the serial murders. During that interview, he stated that he committed more murders then that he was credited for. He killed at least 15 others. During another interview that took place some time later, he reacted very violent and insane when Janet mentioned his mother and her grave. Stating that she was his forever. But he probably reacted insanely because he knew what they were searching for. The detailed diaries he made off all the killings. Appareance Geoff Hastings appeared to be an average man like his peers. Having blue eyes and short brown, vaguely grey hair. He is not significantly strong, because Janet defended herself very well against Geoff and almost won. Despite that, he is very intelligent, being able to avoid the police for 30–40 years and merging into the investigation without alerting someone. Personality Like many serial killers, Geoff possessed a very deranged mind. He was fixated by his mother. His hate towards her grew at extensively rate. He even reacted very insane when Janet talked about her. He screamed that she was his forever and that nobody can touch her. He also took trophies from his victims, another similarity with other serial killers. Victims #Veronica Hastings. Trophy: Missing hair lock 1971 #Marie Booth: Trophy: Missing her hair 1979 #Claire Bittle Trophy: Removed her lips 1985 # Rena Curtis Trophy: Missing rings 1992 #Anice Doyle Trophy: Removed Tattoo from leg 1997 #Carol Brannigan Trophy: Hair removed 2003 And 15 unnamed victims. He was responsible for committing 21 murders. Starting in 1971 and stopped in 2011 by the hand of Rachel Bailey, which figured out that Geoff was the serial killer they all have been looking for. Trivia During the interview that was held by Janet, Geoff compared himself to an actual existing scottish serial killer, named Dennis Nilsen. He claimed that he could draw better and that his writing was more consistent. Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer